A Bloody Birthday
by Only G
Summary: Première place du Volturi's Clan Contest : Jane aura vécu 1220 ans pour enfin connaître tous les sentiments humains, de la blessure la plus cruelle à la passion la plus intense. Entre Demetri, Aro et Jacob Black son cœur a oscillé... pour la conduire au loup qui sera sa perte - Death fic and dark themes.


_B_o_njour à toutes !_

_Je ne serai pas longue dans mon blabla, je dirai donc juste que les défis du DAL me permettent de bosser sur des pairings que j'apprécie et sur lesquels j'ai la flemme de faire des fics entières - surtout avec le boulot que j'ai en ce moment niveau écriture ! - J'ai adoré écrire cet OS-là, avec des moments de doute, mais bon, ça m'arrive... quotidiennement.  
_

_Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la narration à la troisième personne..._

_Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont permis d'accéder à la Première Place, _**Lolita**_ pour m'avoir relue et à qui j'ai sapé malgré moi le travail de relecture acéré,  
_**Barbichou **_et _**Anaïs** _ainsi que _**Gabriel**_, docteur-ès en musique classique_.

_Félicitation aux autres auteures et... à une prochaine fois !  
_

_Prenez soin de vous ! Bises, G._

* * *

**A Bloody Birthday  
**

**oOo _ oOo**

**.**

**.**

Agenouillée devant la Vierge à l'Enfant dont elle observait la porosité creusée de façon infime par le temps et la peinture écaillée, un voile noir en crêpe et dentelle posé sur ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, Jane Volturi plissa ses yeux cramoisis, irritée.

Un cœur.

Un cœur puissant et vigoureux résonnait quelque part dans le repaire des Volturi.

Sans doute Félix qui ramenait un nouveau jeune homme à Caius.

Depuis toujours, le second fondateur du clan avait cette lubie. Passionné par l'art de la Renaissance, il admirait les muscles déliés et puissants des hommes de la classe ouvrière qui travaillaient dur et se forgeaient un corps digne des dieux de l'Olympe. Pour les massacrer ensuite dans une lente et longue agonie.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant submerger par le battement régulier et hypnotique.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

Un cœur chaud, écarlate, vierge de toute blessure.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, l'image des valves auriculo-ventriculaires s'ouvrant et se refermant avec force, propageant le sang et la vie dans l'organisme, emplit ses pensées.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle frôla d'un doigt aérien la chaîne du crucifix en or noir, surmonté de diamants rouges qui coulait entre ses seins d'albâtre, rehaussés par le corset en satin noir qu'elle portait. La pulpe de son doigt caressa le métal froid et descendit jusqu'à son médiastin antéro-inférieur là où son propre cœur avait battu pour la première fois 1220 ans plus tôt.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières saturées de fard noir et contempla les cierges et les bougies qu'elle avait posés au pied de l'idole, observant les grumeaux de cire chaude couler et sécher sur les dalles glacées de la petite chapelle où elle se trouvait.

Elle et son frère jumeau fêtaient aujourd'hui leurs 1220 ans.

Pouvait-on parler de vie alors qu'elle avait connu près des trois-quarts de l'Histoire chrétienne ?

Elle avait traversé les âges, tuant, massacrant sans état d'âme.

Elle avait connu cet état grisant et jouissif : le pouvoir. Elle se sentait comme une reine dans un monde froid et ténébreux, exempt de toute lumière et de tout sentiment.

Elle avait connu la lubricité, la bestialité.

Mais elle n'oublierait jamais ce son…

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

La vie. La chaleur humaine. L'euphorie.

Elle alluma un nouveau cierge et releva son regard vers la Vierge qui l'observait.

Elle se rappelait avec acuité avoir observé des dizaines de fois sa propre mère dans cette même position, devant cette même idole, la priant de protéger ses enfants du mal et du démon, de la misère et de l'avilissement des Hommes. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, identiques aux siens, ses yeux bleu pâle embués de larmes contenues, son adoration palpable.

Ses prières n'avaient pas été entendues.

Et pourtant, Jane se retrouvait tous les dix ans dans la même position, devant l'idole qu'adorait sa mère et qu'Aro avait volée quand… Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux tandis que son cœur mort tressautait dans sa poitrine.

Les cris.

Les flammes.

Les insultes…

La passion.

Le tourment.

L'agonie.

Et cette douleur innommable…

Les pleurs.

La course effrénée de son cœur.

L'odeur de chair brûlée.

Les suppliques de son frère…

Elle reporta son attention sur les flammes vacillantes en face d'elle et les frôla d'une main aérienne.

Elle ne sentait plus rien.

Ni le froid.

Ni le feu.

Ni la douleur.

Finalement, les prières de sa mère avaient été entendues. Elle avait souhaité le meilleur pour ses enfants. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait dans l'éternité.

La lourde porte de la chapelle grinça soudain sur ses gonds.

Demetri.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais elle reconnaissait sa façon de se déplacer, sa présence froide, comme si on avait ouvert une fenêtre sur un vent léger d'Automne.

Il s'arrêta avec déférence à quelques mètres d'elle, la laissant finir ses prières et ruminer ses pensées douloureuses et lugubres.

Elle le sentait contempler ses doigts voler au dessus des flammes, sans doute fasciné par le contraste qu'offraient sa peau froide de marbre et la chaleur du feu. Au bout d'un moment, le regard de Jane fut attiré par les très anciennes brûlures de sa main, marques de cette mort qu'elle avait frôlée. Un lent sourire, entre nostalgie et ironie, étira ses lèvres charnues et écarlates.

Ni la vie ni la mort n'avaient voulu d'elle. Mais le néant l'avait engouffrée à bras ouverts. Peut-être était-ce cela, être damné. Osciller éternellement entre la lumière et l'obscurité, ne plus rien ressentir, mais vouloir quelque chose d'inatteignable.

Elle se releva avec lenteur, le visage impassible et croisa les yeux noirs et dilatés du membre de la garde rapprochée qu'Aro appréciait le moins.

Il était affamé.

Pas de sang, humain ou animal, non.

Mais d'elle.

Depuis la première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés plus de trois cents ans auparavant, il éprouvait pour elle un désir tangible.

Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu un penchant pour le vin et les jeunes filles vierges et effarouchées qu'il violait parfois dans les couvents italiens, au XVIIe siècle. Il avait éveillé l'intérêt de Caius parce qu'il était d'une beauté hors du commun pour un humain. C'était même lui qui l'avait transformé et intégré à la garde.

Quand ses yeux pourpres s'étaient posés sur Jane la première fois, elle avait cru tressaillir. Une curiosité malsaine l'avait assaillie. Elle avait été fascinée par lui, par son aura, par son mystère.

Et un soir, il était entré dans cette chapelle. Il avait refermé la porte et s'était approché.

Elle. La femme-enfant. Si belle. Si froide. Si… inaccessible.

Ses doigts, longs et glacés, avaient couru sur sa nuque alors qu'elle était agenouillée devant l'autel, devant le crucifix. De sa nuque, ils avaient parcouru ses seins, son ventre, se refermant sur ses hanches à peine marquées. Ses lèvres froides s'étaient posées sur son cou de marbre, juste à l'endroit érogène où Aro l'avait mordue pour la transformer. Les doigts de Jane s'étaient crispés sur le chapelet en parles de nacre qu'elle égrenait et elle avait fermé les yeux, immobile, grisée par le désir.

Il l'avait retournée.

Elle n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

Leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées, voraces et avides, fendant, éclatant leurs lèvres, mélangeant leur sang froid, rependant sur sa langue le goût métallique et enivrant.

Il avait été son premier amant… Après Aro.

Aro, son mentor, son sauveur, son âme sœur.

Le père incestueux pour qui elle éprouvait toujours, malgré l'écoulement des siècles, des sentiments violents et intarissables. Celui pour qui elle était prête à tout faire, même l'innommable.

Les yeux de Demetri se posèrent sur le renflement de ses seins mais elle passa avec grâce et légèreté devant lui et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chapelle, sans penser à l'envie viscérale qui le tourmentait. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec lui, maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. Peut-être durant la nuit. S'il était venu la déranger c'était qu'au moins son frère la demandait.

Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir de roche, près d'une torche enflammée et le regarda sans expression, indifférente et glaciale alors que les yeux du vampire se posaient une nouvelle fois sur sa poitrine.

Il arbora un rictus canaille et se pencha sur ses lèvres en murmurant :

« Bon anniversaire, mon ange. »

Elle recula son visage quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et le toisa avec mépris :

« Anniversaire ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Demetri recula, dérouté. La crainte traversa ses prunelles pourpres. Il avait l'air complètement égaré, comme si elle venait de le gifler. Il la regarda un instant et comprit qu'il était venu trop tôt.

Il connaissait pourtant ses rituels tous les dix ans, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle passait de longues heures agenouillée dans la chapelle à allumer des cierges et des bougies en mémoire de sa mère et pour célébrer sa mort humaine et sa renaissance vampirique. Elle était tellement orgueilleuse qu'elle se mettait en scène et ne voulait que personne n'assiste à sa mégalomanie.

Pourtant, il la voulait. Toutes les nuits un peu plus que la précédente. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était si délicate. Si pure malgré ses brûlures. Elle possédait la fragilité da la porcelaine et la dureté du marbre, la candeur et l'impétuosité.

Il l'admirait pour être une chasseuse hors pair et un stratège machiavélique. Pour être le pouvoir et la beauté, la violence et le désir.

Si seulement elle ne considérait pas Aro comme un dieu…

Si seulement elle le considérait, lui…

« Je t'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal… ajouta-t-il.

_ Idéal ? Depuis quand me connais-tu si bien ? » Railla-t-elle.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Une colère sourde et violente, tout comme le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle ricana et le toisa d'un regard sardonique.

Il avait envie de la projeter contre le mur de pierre et de la pénétrer durement. Se fondre dans ce petit corps frêle et merveilleusement lisse. Lécher ses seins emprisonnés dans le satin, embrasser la vallée qui s'écoulait entre et arracher de ses dents le foutu crucifix qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Dieu, son Paradis et sa lumière. Et le fait qu'elle soit si dévote le poussait à réveiller le démon qui sommeillait en elle, la dépravée qu'elle devenait entre ses bras.

« Tu m'as organisé un tête à tête avec Aro ? » Ronronna-t-elle.

Aro… Le nom qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre aujourd'hui.

Non. Ce qu'il lui rapportait était au-delà de ses espérances. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas découvrir sa présence. Il était pourtant tout près, son cœur résonnait dans tout le repaire, réveillant la soif, répandant le venin sur sa langue et dans sa gorge.

Il l'avait traqué pendant des jours et ne l'avait capturé qu'après une lutte longue, douloureuse et acharnée. Pour elle…

« Non. Je t'ai apporté le clébard. »

Un éclat de surprise traversa les prunelles glacées de la jeune fille alors qu'elle semblait se concentrer sur les battements cardiaques qu'ils entendaient. Elle ferma ses yeux et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres écarlates.

La chaleur du désir lui brûla le bas-ventre et il se retint de ne pas tendre la main pour la toucher.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières aux prunelles dilatées et l'observa avec une intensité qui lui noua la gorge. Il avait réussi à capter son attention et à dévier sa colère d'origine. Elle avait l'air… curieuse.

« Comment… ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Il s'autorisa un nouveau rictus.

Il n'était pas peu fier de ses exploits, surtout compte tenu des périls qu'il avait dû endurer.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Aro maitrisait de plus en plus mal sa colère envers les Denali, les vampires qui devaient contrôler pour lui le continent américain. Malgré ses ordres, ils n'étaient plus des nomades et s'étaient définitivement installés dans le seul état d'une tribu indienne ennemie depuis tout âge des vampires. Les Quileutes.

Aro avait été fou de rage et envoyé Jane et Alec en ambassadeurs pour les avertir et si besoin était, les menacer.

Les vampires étaient une espèce nomade qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de demeurer longtemps au même endroit. De nombreuses tueries dans l'Histoire étaient des avertissements assez éloquents pour les dissuader de s'établir. Quelques chasseurs humains existaient encore et les traquaient sans relâche mais leurs ennemis, ceux qui se croyaient être les gardiens des Hommes sur le Nouveau Continent, étaient mortels et létaux. Même Aro et Caius avaient du respect pour eux et tentaient de garder un semblant de paix avec leur chef.

« Je l'ai traqué. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de mon absence ces dernières semaines. » Constata-t-il avec amertume.

Elle posa une main légère sur sa joue et eut un semblant de sourire qui contracta ses entrailles. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il tentait de lire dans ses pensées même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres douces et froides sur les siennes dans une légère caresse. Il l'enlaça aussitôt, voulant la rapprocher de lui mais elle s'écarta dans un petit rire coquet.

« Où… ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

_ Dans ta chambre. N'est-ce pas là que tu l'as toujours voulu ? »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être aussi amer, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait été le témoin de leur première rencontre, le témoin de leur premier affrontement. C'était la première fois en des siècles qu'il l'avait vue autant grisée par une rencontre.

Quand il les avait accompagnés aux États-Unis avec Félix pour remettre de l'ordre dans les sujets des Volturi, Jane avait tenu à rencontrer l'Alfa de la tribu quileute dont Aro lui avait parlé à maintes et maintes reprises. Il avait lui-même été curieux de voir qui tenait en respect le plus grand et le plus puissant vampire de tous les temps.

La rencontre s'était faite au bord d'une falaise, par une pleine Lune froide et étoilée. Ils avaient été six à les accueillir, cinq jeunes hommes et une adolescente. Tous étaient sur leur garde, mise à part Sam Uley, l'Alfa, celui qui semblait être le plus âgé et celui dont il se dégageait une aura de chef respecté et craint par ses condisciples… Sauf par le clébard, Jacob Black.

Sa nonchalance avait frisé l'insolence. Il les avait tous les quatre dardés de son regard noir et brillant, les mâchoires et les poings contractés comme s'il avait attendu un mot plus haut que l'autre pour attaquer. Ses yeux étaient souvent revenus sur Jane et Demetri avait remarqué que ceux de la jeune fille étaient souvent revenus sur lui également.

« Il aurait dû être leur Alfa, leur avait-elle dit, et n'hésitera pas à attaquer n'importe quel vampire qui voudra le défier. »

Ce gamin, bâti comme un géant, qui semblait mal à l'aise avec sa corpulence et ses muscles forts et épais, leur Alfa ? Leur chef ? Demetri en aurait craché de dégoût.

L'intérêt de Jane n'avait semblé que pure curiosité. Mais Demetri savait que personne n'arrivait à capter son attention – il ne le savait que trop bien… - et elle avait tenu, depuis, à être envoyée aux Etats-Unis à chaque fois que la patience d'Aro atteignait ses courtes limites. Et bien sûr, lui, s'était toujours arrangé pour l'accompagner.

Il avait subi leurs interminables affrontements visuels, l'intérêt de Jane croître à chacune de leurs visites.

Ce sale clébard ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais lui savait… Et parce qu'il se serait volontiers laisser réduire en cendres pour elle, il le lui avait capturé. Pour ses 1220 ans.

Quand l'Indien l'avait vu à l'orée du bois qui bordait sa maison – sa cabane croulante – leurs regards s'étaient affrontés, comme s'il savait le pourquoi de sa présence. Il avait dû remarquer son attitude protectrice – possessive… - envers Jane. Il avait couru, s'était transformé en un grand loup au pelage brun-roux et Demetri s'était élancé à sa poursuite.

La lutte avait été acharnée.

Le chien lui avait brisé des membres, fêlé des côtes, fait ressentir une douleur dont il se croyait depuis longtemps annihilé. La poursuite avait duré des jours, des nuits. Et seul un coup du hasard avait eu raison de l'Indien en jouant en sa défaveur. La fatigue, la faim l'avaient peut-être désorienté et conduit au pied de cette falaise. L'avait fait renoncer à son combat et abdiquer. Demetri avait été surpris mais fier de sa performance. Il l'avait ramené et ligoté dans l'antichambre de Jane après l'avoir assommé un peu trop fort.

Dans un souffle, elle virevolta et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre blanc qui menait à la demeure privée des Volturi, cette immense bâtisse qu'Aro avait fait construire au XVe siècle, sous la régence de Laurent le Magnifique **(1)**, l'un des rares humains pour qui il avait du respect et de l'admiration. Son pas était mesuré, mais il savait qu'elle était impatiente. L'avidité transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau froide. Il la suivit docilement, redoutant de voir ce lien invisible les unir à nouveau. Mais il avait fait son choix en allant le chercher.

Et pour elle… Juste pour elle… Il était prêt à aller au plus profond des entrailles de l'Enfer et à en subir tous les tourments.

Jane referma ses mains sur la longue jupe en satin noir qui entravait ses foulées et accéléra imperceptiblement l'allure.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle huma l'air en plissant légèrement ses paupières et le reconnut enfin. Oui… Comment n'avait-elle pas senti sa présence plus tôt ?

Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

Il était là, à sa merci, cet Indien de malheur, celui qui l'avait toisée la première fois avec indifférence et mépris.

Il n'avait pas semblé être frappé par sa grande beauté ni même par sa fragilité alors qu'elle avait vu, même dans le regard de l'Alfa, l'admiration qu'elle lui suscitait. Lui était resté résolument à l'écart, les pouces enfoncés dans les poches avant de son short découpé dans un vieux jean, son t-shirt noir le moulant de façon presque outrageante.

Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par un être vivant avant lui. Et pourtant, elle devait se l'avouer, Jacob Black avait réussi à exacerber ses sens. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fascinée. Elle ne se pensait pas aussi faible pour avoir envie de sa seule apparence physique, son sang n'avait pas chanté pour elle – comment l'aurait-il pu avec l'odeur de rat mort qu'ils dégageaient tous ?! -. Mais ses yeux étaient régulièrement revenus scruter son visage.

Peut-être le noir abyssal de ses iris l'avait-il happée pour tenter de la détruire. Peut-être son corps avait-il eu simplement envie de nouveauté.

Elle avait souvent imaginé depuis ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle touchait sa peau qu'elle savait encore plus chaude que la peau humaine. Qu'arriverait-il à réveiller dans son cœur mort ? Voudrait-elle son sang ? Son corps ?

Elle arriva dans le hall en marbre noir et blanc où étaient exposées les œuvres des plus grands maîtres de la peinture avec quelques antiquités chères au cœur de Caius.

Demetri était toujours sur ses talons mais elle n'en avait cure.

Qu'il jubile.

Il pouvait bien se le permettre car son cadeau était inespéré.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier central quand elle croisa le regard scrutateur d'Aro par les portes ouvertes sur le petit salon.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et esquissa un sourire à son encontre, détournant ses pensées.

Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant. Le clébard pouvait bien attendre. Aro resterait toujours sa priorité.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui et se demanda soudain ce qu'il lui avait préparé pour son anniversaire. Gagnée par une soudaine excitation, elle se dirigea vers lui, son regard verrouillé au sien, le regardant avec une adoration qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à cacher.

Il était assis dans un haut fauteuil en brocard rouge, près d'un grand âtre en pierre vide. Vêtu de son élégant costume sombre qui le rendait toujours aussi magnétique aux yeux de la jeune fille, il tenait dans sa main droite un verre-ballon contenant un sang délicieusement pourpre. Il se leva avec un léger sourire quand elle s'approcha et posa avec délicatesse son verre sur une petite table en bois d'ébène aux griffes de lion.

« Ma belle… Ma charmante… susurra-t-il, un très bon, un merveilleux anniversaire. »

Jane trembla quand il posa ses grandes mains dures et glaciales sur ses épaules frêles. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang qu'il avait dans sa bouche et mourrait d'envie de le goûter. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il sourit plus franchement et remonta dans une caresse ses mains jusqu'à son cou, esquissa ses clavicules et frôla ses seins avant de définitivement la quitter.

Elle mordilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard voilé, éperdue, puis afficha une indifférence qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

« Merci… souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la carafe qui contenait le sang.

_ En veux-tu ? »

Il ébaucha un geste pour prendre un autre verre en cristal à côté du sien mais elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle sentait que Demetri les observait depuis le hall et elle avait la furieuse envie d'aller fermer les portes. Son intimité avec Aro ne regardait personne. Et encore moins les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui.

« Préfères-tu boire dans mon verre… ? » Murmura-t-il en saisissant le verre-ballon qu'il porta aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

La tentation était trop forte et Jane avala le liquide, ses prunelles plongées dans celles de son créateur.

Il la regarda avec intensité puis effleura de ses doigts pâles et arachnéens son voile de deuil.

« As-tu fini tes prières ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix feutrée.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle en avalant plus difficilement une nouvelle gorgée de sang.

_ Ton recueillement n'a pas été trop douloureux ? »

Elle détourna un instant les yeux et écarta le verre de ses lèvres.

Il était bien le seul qui pouvait se permettre de lui poser une question aussi intime. Le seul qu'elle ne tuerait pas pour une telle insolence, pour une telle… outrecuidance.

« Ta mère t'a toujours cruellement manquée. » Ajouta-t-il.

Un petit coup de poignard, long et effilé en plein milieu du cœur, telles étaient ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait toujours adoré qu'il lui fasse du mal. Sinon pourquoi le désirer après plus d'un millénaire malgré tout ce qui les séparait ? Malgré Sulpicia, sa femme… ?

« Elle me manquera toujours, réussit-elle à murmurer.

_ Oui… Elle est celle qui t'a créée. Celle qui t'a apporté ton premier amour.

_ Vous êtes celui qui m'a réellement créée, rectifia-t-elle avec une soudaine passion.

_ Non. Je ne suis que le révélateur. Tu as le sang de ta mère dans les veines. Même s'il est froid. Même s'il est mort. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à… »

Il sortit un petit sachet en velours noir de la poche de son pantalon et le lui présenta. Son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses doigts fins et de l'ouvrir. Une pression douloureuse compressa sa cage thoracique lorsqu'elle reconnut le vieux collier en perles de verre multicolore et grenats. Elle regarda le bijou, incapable de cacher son incrédulité et son émotion.

Les perles étaient de formes et de tailles inégales et n'auraient pas attiré l'œil d'une coquette du XXIe siècle. Leurs couleurs, quoi que toujours aussi vives, étaient plus ternies, plus fanées. Elle effleura le verre froid aussi lisse que dans son souvenir et incroyablement bien conservé.

C'était elle qui l'avait fabriqué avec les rares bijoux qui restaient à sa mère quand elle était décédée. C'était elle qui le lui avait mis autour du cou quand ils l'avaient allongée dans son cercueil monoxyle** (2)**.

Des bribes de cette autre vie lui revinrent tout à coup en mémoire : c'était un doux jour de Printemps. Le ciel était clair et limpide, le Soleil haut et tiède, parfait pour se promener dans les champs. Ce jour-là, elle aurait dû courir après son frère en poussant des cris surexcités sous le regard attendri et les rires de sa mère. Au lieu de cela, elle avait revêtu une longue chemise de lin noir qui moulait son corps frêle et ceint sa taille d'une fine ceinture dont la boucle était faite en cristal de roche, vestige de l'ancienne fortune de son père disparu.

Elle avait à peine quinze ans et était désormais orpheline.

Elle avait suivi le cortège funèbre en serrant fort la main de son frère, des larmes silencieuses et douloureuses roulant sur ses joues blêmes avec l'impression de suffoquer. La tombe était déjà creusée face à l'endroit où se couchait le Soleil. Elle avait regardé deux hommes de son village l'ensevelir, et son frère jeter un bouquet de fleurs sauvages sur le cercueil monoxyle qu'on recouvrait de terre.

Ce fut bien longtemps après, quand tous les villageois étaient partis, les laissant seuls face au deuil et au chagrin, quand ses larmes avaient séché sur ses joues qu'elle avait relevé son regard pour l'apercevoir, à l'orée du bois.

Son visage pâle, presque translucide. Ses yeux qu'elle aurait juré être rouges comme le sang qui avait coulé de la bouche de sa mère quand elle était morte. Les traits fins et délicats, comme ceux de l'ange Gabriel. Et la façon dont il l'avait regardée. Avec tendresse et compassion.

Elle revint à l'instant présent quand Aro caressa le creux de son épaule et frôla une de ses anciennes brûlures.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… Je pensais… que ça te ferait plaisir. » Chuchota-t-il.

Jane acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle remit délicatement le collier dans son écrin de velours et le serra dans sa main.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il se rappelait l'endroit où sa mère avait été enterrée. Il avait une mémoire surprenante pour un vampire, presque photographique. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était considéré comme leur roi et que personne ne l'avait jamais défié en plus de 3000 ans de règne.

Le seul à l'avoir atteint au plus profond d'elle-même…

« Si tu as un moment, je voudrais ton avis. »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, surprise, ravalant des larmes qui ne couleraient pas.

Il se dirigea avec grâce et légèreté vers une longue table en acajou où il prit un plateau recouvert d'un velours noir, identique à celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Étaient exposées là diverses parures en diamants, rubis, topaze et émeraudes. Mais celui qui attira son regard fut un diamant bleu foncé. Elle l'effleura de la pulpe du doigt, émerveillée.

« Ce n'est pas… souffla-t-elle.

_ Le Bleu de France **(3)**. Non. Il ne sera jamais à vendre, hélas, et je peux le comprendre. Non, c'est une réplique exacte en zircone. »

Pour elle… ? Il lui offrait la réplique d'un des plus beaux diamants au monde ?

« Veux-tu l'essayer ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Il lui enleva son voile en crêpe qu'il posa sur son fauteuil, dégagea ses cheveux longs de sa nuque, ôta délicatement la chaîne qu'elle portait et passa autour de son cou le collier serti de milliers de diamants blancs qui étincelèrent de mille feux sur sa peau diaphane. La zircone bleue reposait entre ses clavicules et pesait agréablement sur son épiderme.

Aro la retourna lentement et la contempla avec intensité et concentration, le regard assombri. Il caressa les diamants le long du creux de son cou et arrêta ses doigts sur la zircone. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et Jane trembla d'anticipation.

« Oui… souffla-t-il pensivement. Il est parfait. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu mais je voulais le voir porté avant de me décider. Le cou est tout aussi gracile, la ligne de la gorge toute aussi parfaite. Oui… Je pense qu'elle l'adorera…

_ _Elle _? »

Aro s'arracha à ses pensées et sourit à la jeune fille qui venait de se figer sous ses longs doigts.

« Sulpicia… Elle a toujours été fascinée par la gemmologie – quelle femme ne le serait pas ? – et nous allons bientôt fêter nos 2950 ans de mariage. Je tenais à un cadeau spécial… »

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui, défit le collier qu'elle jeta sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd et le temps que son regard ne se relève des diamants qu'il avait regardés tomber, elle se tenait derrière la table d'acajou, ses yeux pourpres lançant des éclairs. Un grognement de mécontentement sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille alors qu'elle le toisait pour la première fois en plus de mille ans avec froideur et mépris.

Aro n'avait toujours pas bougé, nullement déconcerté par son attitude et contempla son plus beau joyau.

Elle était exquise avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et détachés, ses petits seins emprisonnés dans le satin rehaussés par son corset. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient nus maintenant qu'il lui avait enlevé son voile de deuil, laissant apparaître les légères marques de ses anciennes brûlures, du calvaire qu'elle avait subi avant qu'il ne la transforme. Son sombre maquillage la rendait plus hypnotique encore, ses lèvres écarlates, terriblement attractive.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec une franche surprise.

Un nouveau grognement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle refermait convulsivement sa petite main fine sur le sachet de velours contenant la relique apartenue à sa mère.

« Comment osez-vous me faire ça ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec une infime douleur dans la voix.

Son timbre tremblait, signe qu'elle tentait de contenir sa rage et sa douleur. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait blessée mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il lui avait juste demandé un avis pour Sulpicia…

« Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

C'était donc ça… De la jalousie.

Il croyait qu'elle s'était guérie de lui il y avait maintenant des siècles. Caius avait raison depuis le début. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

« Tu n'es qu'une enfant… souffla-t-il.

_ Une enfant ?! J'ai été votre maîtresse durant plus de 200 ans ! »

Une faiblesse que Sulpicia lui avait pardonnée…

« Je croyais… que je comptais pour vous.

_ Tu es ma plus belle réussite.

_ Je me fous bien d'être votre réussite !

_ Et que veux-tu, Jane ? Être ma compagne ? J'en ai déjà une, s'impatienta-t-il.

_ Elle ne représente rien ! Elle n'a aucun pouvoir, elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité ! Quand vous avez besoin d'un quelconque conseil, c'est vers moi que vous vous tournez et non vers elle ! »

Une énergie puissante commençait à émaner de la jeune fille.

Aro plissa un peu plus les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses sens.

Elle n'oserait tout de même pas se servir de son pouvoir sur lui ?

Les vives émotions qui traversaient ses yeux lui soufflèrent que si. Elle le fixait avec une intensité douloureuse, teintée d'amertume. Il se força à rester calme, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il laisse grandir ce malaise qui était en train de naître en lui. Cette frayeur…

Les portes latérales à la table d'acajou s'ouvrirent brusquement à la volée et Alec, le frère jumeau de Jane, entra et se planta entre Aro et la jeune fille. Le roi des vampires sentait déjà toutes sensations le quitter quand elle dit avec venin :

« Pousse-toi de là. »

Jane se sentait trahie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était telle, qu'elle croyait que son propre pouvoir s'était retourné contre elle, que les flammes du bûcher lui léchaient à nouveau la peau.

Aro ne pouvait pas juste la voir comme une enfant alors qu'il lui avait tout appris de l'art du corps la fellation, la sodomie, le sadomasochisme, le triolisme avec Sulpicia.

L'amour fait avec tendresse, l'amour fait avec passion, l'amour fait avec bestialité, sans état d'âme. L'amour fait avec amour.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il éprouvait un minimum de sentiments pour elle. Pas qu'elle était une créature qu'il avait juste initiée, comme par pitié. Et son orgueil ne le supportait pas. Son cœur en trembla presque.

Elle était à deux doigts de se venger de son indifférence. Il fallait juste que son frère se pousse. Pourquoi intervenait-il ? C'était une affaire entre Aro et elle. Il n'était plus son roi en cet instant. Il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait toujours porté aux nues. Il n'était qu'un homme qui venait de fouler au pied ce qui restait d'humain en elle.

« Alec… le menaça-t-elle d'une voix sourde, les yeux toujours tournés vers leur roi.

_ Inutile. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Elle sentait son pouvoir se propager dans la pièce, anesthésiant toute chose et elle jura entre ses dents.

Elle ne voulait pas se mesurer à son frère.

Elle le regarda et sut qu'il ne cèderait pas.

Elle lui jeta un long regard de mépris et finit par sortir de la pièce, horriblement blessée.

Aro l'avait trahie. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser la portée de ces mots.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit à nouveau et qu'elle ressentit une fois de plus sa présence.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Le venin se répandit sur sa langue et elle avala avec difficulté. Elle avait soif. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Il serait sa vengeance. Celui sur qui elle allait pouvoir se défouler.

Elle survola les marches plus qu'elle ne les gravit et poussa avec brusquerie les portes de ses appartements, ne prêtant aucune attention à Chelsea et Heidi qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire lorsqu'elle les dépassa. Elle fut assaillie par une odeur de rat mort qui lui donna la nausée mais elle s'en fichait. Elle chercha des yeux la carafe en cristal que Caius lui avait fait livrer le matin-même et son regard tomba sur Demetri qui se tenait dans un coin sombre, à l'abri d'un long et lourd rideau rouge.

Elle ne sut si elle devait se sentir irritée ou pas.

Elle entendait encore les paroles blessantes d'Aro et elle avait envie de tout casser, de tout détruire, de faire souffrir quelqu'un à le faire hurler d'agonie.

Demetri longea les persiennes fermées jusqu'à sa coiffeuse et le gramophone situé à côté. Il saisit un vieux vinyle qu'il essuya délicatement avec un tissu blanc, déposa le disque et enclencha la musique sans la regarder.

La _Rhapsodie _de Rachmaninoff **(4)**. Elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus violent, même si elle adorait ce morceau. De plus en accord avec son état d'esprit.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la baignoire ilot belle époque près de son coin lecture et une grande aiguière à long cou posée à côté avec des serviettes éponges rouges.

Dans un souffle froid, il alla fermer les portes de ses appartements et l'observa un moment, les mains dans le dos, semblant attendre un signe de sa part.

Elle voulut lui demander quand est-ce qu'il était monté et surtout de quel droit il s'autorisait à entrer dans son espace vital mais se ravisa.

Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle prenne un bain ? La belle affaire.

Elle avait envie de sang, de sentir l'adrénaline courir dans les veines de sa victime, l'excitation du combat. Et surtout, pour le moment, elle avait envie de le voir _lui_. Peut-être arriverait-il à la soulager ou à la calmer.

Demetri entra à nouveau dans son champ de vision et se plaça en face d'elle.

« Vas-y, murmura-t-il.

_ Quoi… ? fit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

_ Utilise ton pouvoir.

_ Sur toi ? » Ricana-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant avec impassibilité.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Qui serait prêt à souffrir mille morts pour l'autre ?

Jane le regarda un instant avec suspicion et détourna ses magnifiques yeux rouges.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne se sentait même pas nerveux.

Quand il avait entendu le ton monter entre Aro et elle, il avait préféré s'éloigner même si leurs mots lui paraîtraient aussi nets que s'ils avaient été dans la même pièce que lui. Mais voir Aro – cet imbécile… - lui déchirer le cœur, était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'était donc consacré à la deuxième partie de son plan.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil au clébard qui était toujours assommé dans l'antichambre et était allé emprunter la baignoire d'Heidi, cette coquette dont l'orgueil était aussi démesuré que celui de Jane.

Il allait sans doute devoir lui rendre un service en échange. Peu importait. Tant que Jane était heureuse. Tant que cette journée était parfaite.

Elle se détourna de lui et alla de sa démarche féline jusqu'à la baignoire.

Elle semblait toujours furieuse mais elle se pencha néanmoins par-dessus le marbre du bain et toucha l'eau froide qu'il contenait.

« Des pétales de rose ? » Lui demanda-t-elle à mi chemin entre la moquerie et la taquinerie.

Rouges et noires. Les couleurs qu'elle avait toujours adorées. Ca lui avait paru être une bonne idée.

Il avait imaginé son corps nu entrer dans l'eau, l'expression d'extase se peindre sur son visage, ses cheveux blonds relevés, son cou exposé, la courbure de ses seins, puis celle de ses hanches. Y avait-il une vision plus exquise que celle-là ?

Elle jeta un long regard vers l'antichambre.

Elle se retenait visiblement de s'y précipiter.

Elle allait sans doute vouloir le regarder tandis qu'elle se prélasserait dans son bain, peut-être même ferait-elle courir ses petites mains sur sa peau glacée et humide en imaginant ses mains à lui.

Il ravala une fois de plus son amertume.

Aujourd'hui était une exception.

Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire.

Mais si elle le laissait sortir vivant de sa chambre, il le tuerait, il se le jurait.

La rhapsodie du compositeur russe s'acheva et elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle était si belle qu'elle le faisait vibrer de la tête au pied.

Elle lui lança un regard qui le bouleversa et manqua de se précipiter sur elle pour la renverser sur la banquette en velours rouge, devant l'âtre vide et froid.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Oui.

_ Merci, répliqua-t-elle après un silence.

_ Ca te plaît vraiment… ?

_ C'est presque parfait. » Sourit-elle doucement.

_Presque parfait._

C'était déjà une satisfaction en soi.

Elle lui tourna le dos et dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque en les ramenant sur le côté droit de son cou. Elle l'entendit émettre un grognement étouffé et afficha un rictus de jubilation.

C'était trop facile.

Il était trop docile.

« Peux-tu m'aider ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Demetri était déjà derrière elle quand elle reporta son attention sur les portes qui menaient à son antichambre.

Elle voulait prendre tout son temps, même si elle brûlait d'impatience.

Elle avait envie qu'il remette de la musique.

Elle avait envie d'oublier Aro quelques heures.

Elle avait envie qu'il aille _le_ chercher.

L'odeur des pétales de rose la détendait peu à peu à mesure que Demetri défaisait son corset, même si ses instincts restaient en éveil. Il prenait tout son temps, laissant s'attarder ses doigts sur sa peau nue, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, effleurant ses anciennes brûlures avec une infinie douceur. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse, mais il n'en fit rien. Docilement, elle le laissa enlever le corset et se laissa bercer par le rythme cardiaque de Jacob Black.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle en frissonna d'anticipation.

Demetri enleva sa jupe en effleurant la peau lisse de ses cuisses puis défit ses chaussures. Enfin, il lui retira la culotte en dentelle noire qu'elle portait et elle se retrouva toute nue sous son regard gourmand. Elle enjamba la corole que formait la jupe en satin à ses pieds, quitta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la baignoire, sans lui prêter attention.

Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à entrer dedans et entreprit de lui faire un chignon où il planta une pique en argent avant qu'elle ne s'allonge. Au contact de l'eau froide, elle soupira d'aise et appuya sa nuque contre le rebord de son bain.

Le vampire enclencha _Le lac des cygnes_ de Tchaïkovski **(5)**.

Une histoire d'amour impossible dont elle se serait bien passée, lui rappelant trop Aro, mais elle en apprécia malgré tout la mélodie.

La musique classique. Une des trop rares choses à l'émouvoir encore.

Demetri contourna le bain et prit l'aiguière qu'il renversa dans la baignoire.

De l'eau chaude. Elle avait presque l'impression de prendre un bain tiède. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et brassa paresseusement l'eau avec ses mains, faisant onduler les pétales autour de son corps submergé. Elle aurait pu regretter que la baignoire ne soit pas assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était seule et il semblait être le seul à faire grand cas de son anniversaire. Même s'il l'avait dérangée durant ses prières. Il allait lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.

Jacob Black.

Jake sentait un violent élancement dans sa tempe gauche et du sang coagulé à la racine de ses cheveux. Son dos meurtri l'élançait. Ses côtes l'élançaient. Les muscles de ses épaules également.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de douleur. Nom d'un chien ! Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous les roues du vieux pick-up d'Emily après une chute libre de la falaise.

Le parquet ciré dansa quelques instants devant ses yeux vitreux et un son étouffé de musique classique lui parvint de la pièce d'à côté. Un morceau qu'il connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir écouté de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois.

Un frisson le parcourut.

Il essaya de se concentrer pour se souvenir où il était mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Il allait finir par être ankylosé s'il continuait à rester assis sur cette chaise. Il tenta de bouger ses bras et s'aperçut qu'il était entravé, les mains dans le dos. La frustration eut un goût amer dans sa bouche et il jura en faisant jouer vainement ses muscles.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela le dernier visage qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce qui stoppa sa lutte inutile.

L'un des gardes qui _l_'avaient accompagnée les six fois où _elle _était venue sur son territoire. Demetri. Celui dont Leah parlait ironiquement comme le nouvel Adonis des temps modernes tant la beauté de son visage était frappante.

Demetri et son sourire dégoûté et satisfait après sa plus longue chasse.

S'était-il interrogé sur sa victoire trop facile ?

Apparemment non, sinon ce sale vampire ne l'aurait pas emmené précisément où il voulait aller depuis des mois.

Car l'ambiance froide, le silence glacial, son instinct ne le trompaient pas : il était bien chez les Volturi.

L'image de _son_ visage délicat auréolé de _ses_ longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs flotta un instant devant ses yeux et son sang battit plus vite dans ses veines. Il serra les mâchoires et sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et une désagréable chaleur l'envahir.

Il sentait qu'_elle_ était là, qu'_elle_ était tout près.

Il sentait _sa _présence dans chacune des fibres de son corps.

Il releva lentement son visage et tenta de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Sa tête lourde tangua sur son cou douloureux, des étoiles clignotèrent devant ses yeux mais il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce résolument moyenne aux persiennes tirées, protégées en grande partie par de lourds rideaux rouges. Quelques sièges rembourrés étaient alignés contre le mur latéral et un âtre vide et froid, d'un autre temps, lui faisait face.

Un rire coquet et mélodieux le fit tressaillir et son cœur reprit sa course effrénée. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et ses yeux se portèrent sur les grandes portes fermées sur sa gauche.

_Elle_ était juste là.

Une sorte de monstre rugit à l'intérieur de lui et la température de son corps augmenta légèrement.

Il devait se maîtriser.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de muter, les autres sauraient immédiatement où il se trouvait et il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce combat était son combat.

Il avait muri son projet durant des mois, à l'instant même où il avait compris ce qui lui arrivait, lors de leur deuxième rencontre.

Ce désir violent.

Cet instinct de protection.

Cette certitude qu'elle serait la seule au monde à lui faire ressentir ça.

Il l'avait trop bien vu se répandre chez Sam quand il avait quitté Leah pour Emily ou Jared quand il avait commencé à observer Kim en catimini.

Ca n'avait rien eu d'un coup de foudre.

C'était plus quelque chose de l'ordre de la gravité. Plus viscéral.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, son monde désormais n'évoluerait qu'autour d'_elle_. Il ne vivrait plus que pour ça. Il était fait pour ça. Faire en sorte que _son_ monde soit parfait. Faire en sorte qu'_elle_ soit la plus heureuse possible.

Il s'était violemment rebellé contre cette idée et même encore, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Lui, qui aurait dû être Alfa, lui, dont le sang des leaders coulait dans ses veines, lui, qui était fait pour diriger les autres, n'avait pas pu être imprégné par une buveuse de sang. Un sang froid.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Mais son corps qui tremblait à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient devait le rendre à l'évidence : c'était sa réalité.

_Elle_ avait dû sentir qu'un lien, une alchimie spéciale les unissait. Il avait vu _ses_ yeux revenir souvent vers lui, comme si _elle_ ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Etrangement, c'était Jared qui avait commencé à remarquer des changements dans son comportement.

Il était plus taciturne, il riait moins, il était moins partant pour leurs virées, il se transformait plus volontiers.

Il avait commencé à combattre ce qui le rongeait et qu'il ne voulait pas nommer et après des nuits blanches d'une lutte inutile, après avoir essayé de combattre l'envie, le besoin et le manque, il était allé voir la seule personne – la dernière… - à qui il pouvait se confier.

Tanya Denali.

Un corps sculptural, des cheveux blond cendré, une peau lisse d'albâtre, une poitrine généreuse, un sourire avenant. Et des yeux d'une étrange et incroyable nuance ambrée.

Elle aurait pu être belle si seulement elle n'avait pas été l'un de ces buveurs de sang.

C'était à cause d'elle et de son clan que les mutations au sein de sa tribu avaient commencé. Ils avaient senti un danger. Un danger mortel et imminent. Ils avaient réuni leur conseil depuis plus de 150 ans, date à laquelle les derniers vampires avaient croisé funestement leur route. Beaucoup, dont lui, avaient été pour les réduire à néant sur le champ mais pas assez pour remporter la majorité.

Leur chef avait entendu parler des Denali.

C'était des buveurs de sang inoffensifs – comment avait-il pu associer ces deux termes ? - Ils étaient végétariens, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne tuaient que les animaux pour se nourrir mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à cette décision et la suspicion avait rôdé parmi eux comme une présence désagréable.

Et il avait eu raison de rester sur ses gardes car les mutations avaient commencé. Pourquoi se transformaient-ils en loups, en gardiens de leur peuple et de la race humaine, s'il n'y avait pas de danger ?

Et ce danger, il l'avait côtoyé durant des semaines.

Il avait eu du mal à se décider à l'approcher mais l'avait fait une nuit à la suite d'une prise de tête avec Quil qui le taquinait sur son récent comportement étrange. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se confier à lui, ni même à Embry alors qu'ils étaient sans doute ses amis les plus proches.

Au lieu de ça, il avait pénétré sur le territoire des sangs froids.

Il s'était d'abord heurté à Irina, l'une de ses sœurs, mais pour les avoir observés quand _elle_, son frère et leurs sbires étaient venus, il avait vu que celle qui prenait souvent la parole et semblait le mieux _la_ connaître, c'était Tanya.

Naturellement, Irina s'était montrée défensive et protectrice envers son clan et il avait été à deux doigts de perdre patience quand elle était apparue. Il avait été surpris de son calme et de sa mesure, de la patience et de l'attention qu'elle lui manifestait. Ca avait été dur et difficile de trouver les mots à son désarroi, d'accepter le fait que ce que Tanya lui racontait sur _elle_ le captivait.

Il savait donc qu'_elle_ pleurait toujours sa mère disparue, qu'_elle _chérissait son frère, le seul lien avec _sa_ vie humaine, qu'_elle_ idolâtrait leur roi et qu'_elle_ avait été un temps sa maîtresse – _Qu'ils brûlent en Enfer pour l'éternité dans d'affreuses souffrances ! _– que ce garde, Demetri, était transi d'_elle_, qu'_elle_ adorait les roses rouges et noires, la musique classique, que le sang qu'_elle _privilégiait était celui des adolescentes ou des vierges, qu'_elle _avait un grand et terrible pouvoir, qu'_elle_ pouvait infliger la souffrance par un seul regard et qu'_elle_ adorait jouer avec _sa_ victime avant de la tuer.

Mais le plus important de tout, il avait appris _ses_ techniques de combat.

_Elle_ préférait la stratégie à la vitesse, la chasse à la surprise. _Elle_ voulait que _sa_ victime sente, sache qu'elle allait mourir.

Tanya lui avait tout appris en évoquant un scénario digne du _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare.

« _Deux familles, égales en noblesse, dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène, sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens. Des entrailles prédestinées de ces deux ennemies a pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple d'amoureux dont la ruine néfaste et lamentable doit ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents._ » **(6)**

Il connaissait les paroles du chœur par cœur avec une fine ironie.

Il ne tenait pas à ensevelir dans sa tombe l'animosité de ses parents mais au contraire, la déchaîner et tous les éradiquer de la Terre.

Jacob croyait en son destin et son destin était grand.

Il allait tuer celle pour qui il était né.

C'était la seule solution.

Quitte à y rester aussi.

Il allait tuer la petite reine des Volturi.

Son plus grand ennemi ne serait pas _elle_, mais lui. Car son instinct le pousserait à la protéger, à s'unir à _elle_. Leur union devait engendrer des loups d'une incroyable force aux pouvoirs qui dépasseraient l'entendement. C'était pour cette raison que les loups avaient la chance de rencontrer leur âme sœur.

Mais la sienne ne pouvait pas être _elle_.

Jane passa un peignoir en soie noire, le dos tourné au lit qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt et où Demetri restait immobile.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle s'avança avec légèreté vers sa coiffeuse où elle avait posé le collier de sa mère et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle prit une petite serviette blanche et essuya la semence froide qui coulait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle s'assit devant le miroir et se contempla un instant.

Son maquillage avait un peu coulé, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son cou montrait de légers signes de leurs ébats. Le prix à payer pour lui avoir emmené le clébard.

Elle parcourut des yeux la pléthore de produits de beauté qui s'étalait devant elle et attrapa une boîte en argent où elle gardait son coton. Elle entreprit d'enlever le fard noir de ses yeux, les trainées de mascara sur ses joues ainsi que son rouge à lèvres. Elle avait envie d'être sans artifice pour ce qui allait suivre. D'être juste elle-même.

Elle entendait toujours le battement fort et régulier du cœur.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Et c'était cette envie de sang qui l'avait poussée à coucher avec Demetri.

Il avait été si gentil avec elle.

Il lui avait servi dans un verre sur un plateau d'argent le sang d'une fille de 15 ans que Caius avait tuée expressément pour elle, l'avait massée puis lavée, s'était attardé sur chacune de ses brûlures avec une infinie douceur.

Elle n'en avait curieusement jamais eu honte, n'éprouvait aucun complexe ni aucune pudeur. Ces traces de feu montraient qu'elle avait tenu la mort en échec. Mais elles étaient aussi le commencement de son errance dans le néant.

Un vent frais passa dans son dos et Demetri apparut juste derrière elle, rhabillé, alors qu'elle finissait d'enlever son rouge à lèvres.

Elle suspendit son geste, irritée.

Après plus de trois siècles, ne savait-il donc pas qu'elle aspirait à un moment de tranquillité après le sexe ?

Il poussa ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, remonta paresseusement ses mains jusqu'au haut de son cou et s'attarda juste derrière ses oreilles. Le traître connaissait tous les endroits érogènes de son corps.

Elle secoua impatiemment la tête, l'interdisant de faire renaître le désir en elle.

Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait. Mais le cœur qui palpitait derrière les portes de son antichambre.

« Veux-tu que j'aille voir s'il est réveillé ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_ Non.

_ Veux-tu que je reste un peu plus ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

_ Non. »

Sa réponse avait été un couperet tranchant.

Elle le vit crisper ses mains sur son cou mais il eut la sagesse de s'abstenir de continuer son questionnement.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Elle en avait fini avec lui.

Elle voulait juste se retrouver en tête à tête avec son cadeau et le savourer très, très lentement. Surtout qu'elle avait entendu un son, comme un grognement, de la pièce d'à côté. Il était donc déjà réveillé ou il était en train.

Demetri continua néanmoins à caresser son grain de peau, la base de son cou, sa gorge et glissa lentement ses doigts vers l'échancrure de son peignoir. Jane lui saisit violemment le poignet et lui lança un avertissement silencieux. Qu'il n'abuse quand même pas de sa patience et de sa gentillesse.

Comme toujours, il finit par abdiquer et se dégagea d'un coup sec. Il la contempla encore durant de longues secondes et elle retourna à son occupation, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Dans un nouveau souffle, il s'éloigna et elle lui dit avant qu'il n'ouvre la double porte de sa chambre :

« Fais savoir que je ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard qu'elle qualifia de douloureux. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi lui offrir un homme – _cet_ homme – si elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec ?

Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux en argent aux reflets biseautés et s'affaira à restructurer sa chevelure.

Elle brossait ses pointes quand elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'antichambre. La jeune fille suspendit son geste et plissa ses yeux rouges, se concentrant. Demetri lui avait dit qu'il était attaché, il ne pouvait donc pas bouger. Avait-il quand même réussi à se libérer ?

Elle posa délicatement la brosse à cheveux sous le miroir, se leva avec lenteur et se dirigea vers l'antichambre. Le silence qui l'entourait était terriblement excitant, augmentant l'envie, l'anticipation.

Elle prit le verre posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et but le reste de sang qui y restait. Un râle de plaisir sortit de sa gorge. Il faudra qu'elle pense à remercier Caius pour sa délicate attention. Le sang était pur, rouge sans être écarlate, légèrement fruité. L'innocence faite liquide.

Elle se lécha la commissure des lèvres et atteignit les doubles portes.

Elle se colla contre le bois froid, les yeux mi-clos, écoutant les battements cardiaques qui la rendaient ivre de désir. Elle caressa la porte avec lenteur, presque avec érotisme et referma sa main fine sur le loquet en ivoire. L'air passerait encore dans ses poumons glacés, elle en aurait haleté.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et maintenant que l'échéance approchait de son terme, elle se sentait submerger par une folle frénésie.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir l'approcher en toute impunité.

Le toucher, malgré l'odeur qui se dégagerait de lui et qui l'atteignait déjà, faire courir ses mains sur sa peau, s'émerveiller intérieurement de sa chaleur, observer ses yeux briller dans la pénombre, s'exciter de l'aversion qu'elle lui inspirait, se laisser lier par cette étrange alchimie qui passait entre eux depuis leur première rencontre.

Peut-être l'embrasserait-elle, peut-être… - elle serra malgré elle ses cuisses – coucherait-elle avec lui.

Cette idée avait un goût d'interdit, de totalement elle.

Mais elle voulait avant tout chasser. Combattre.

Elle allait le détacher, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, pour rendre le jeu encore plus excitant. Elle regardera ses muscles se tendre de mépris, ses poings se serrer de haine.

Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas de ces sentimentalistes qui ne frappaient pas les femmes car même si elle en avait l'apparence, elle n'en était pas une. Elle était une machine à tuer. Et elle prendrait un immense plaisir à se délecter de cette mort-là.

Jake entendit la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrir mais il ne releva pas les yeux, feignant encore l'inconscience.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et son corps se tendit tandis qu'un grognement sortait de _sa _gorge.

_Elle_ était enfin là.

Il s'autorisa un fin sourire entre satisfaction et amertume. Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer et il avait hâte d'en être à son apogée.

Il la sentit longer le mur à sa gauche et s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle devait observer le sang coagulé et sentir la soif la tenailler.

Cet imbécile de Demetri lui avait une fois de plus facilité la tâche.

Il l'entendit faire le tour de la pièce et revenir à sa place initiale. Elle ne s'était toujours pas approchée de lui. Qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'il lui prouve qu'il avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens ? Avec la force qu'il avait, ça n'avait pas été très difficile.

Elle finit par s'approcher, tout près, jusqu'à le frôler, et lui souffla à l'oreille de son haleine fraîche :

« Relève la tête. »

Il tressaillit, les sens en alerte, mais ne lui obéit pas pour autant. Il se contenta de tourner son visage dans sa direction après de longues secondes. Dans un léger souffle, le temps qu'il tourne la tête, elle avait regagné le mur et le regardait avec intensité et attention.

Il serra les mâchoires en voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'un long peignoir en soie noire, ses cheveux retombant librement sur ses épaules, son visage ne portant aucune trace de maquillage. Elle aurait presque pu paraître candide si elle n'avait pas eu ses yeux rouge sang.

Elle avait bu avant d'entrer. Il sentait l'odeur du sang s'attarder sur sa langue. Pour quoi faire ? Retarder l'échéance ? Il n'avait pourtant qu'une hâte : déclarer les hostilités.

« Lève-toi. »

Elle avait donc remarqué qu'il avait brisé ses liens.

Une fois de plus, il ne lui obéit pas mais s'autorisa à étendre ses jambes engourdies devant lui et étira ses bras douloureux. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrariée.

« Tu n'es pas très obéissant, observa-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée qu'il ne reconnut pas.

_ N'est-ce pas le propre du chien ? répliqua-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux au son de sa voix.

_ Il y a des chiens sauvages, répliqua-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire froid, et j'ai bien peur de faire partie de ceux-là. »

Elle eut une moue boudeuse.

« Dommage… Je t'aurais bien ordonné d'attaquer, dit-elle.

_ On peut toujours s'arranger…

_ Obéissant à ses heures, hein ? le taquina-t-elle presque.

_ Obéissant à ses propres désirs, nuance. »

Malgré la pénombre, il vit un éclat brillant dans ses yeux rouges au mot « désirs ». Elle le considéra un instant, ses yeux errant sur son corps, presque rêveurs.

« Tu es trop habillé pour parler de désirs. » Fit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et la toisa à son tour. Il pouvait même s'autoriser un rictus à cette provocation à peine voilée.

« Tu veux que je me déshabille ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne porte que de la soie, contrattaqua-t-elle.

_ Et tu te sens vulnérable ?

_ Non… Désirable. Et ta tenue est plus que… frustrante. »

Jake sourit franchement et glissa un long regard au décolleté qu'offrait l'échancrure de son peignoir, puis le long de son corps.

Elle était petite, la taille à peine marquée, une poitrine à peine dessinée, pas du tout son style de femme. Elle ressemblait plus à une enfant et il se souvint qu'elle avait été transformée à 15 ans à peine. Il était donc d'apparence plus âgé mais en réalité elle avait connu plus de 1000 ans d'existence.

« Tu veux te battre nue contre moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus large.

_ Question pratique. Les Grecs l'avaient bien compris quand ils pratiquaient la lutte.

_ Ce sera aussi plus excitant. »

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille et elle lui jeta un regard éloquent.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était là leur première – et dernière – conversation. Il aurait presque pu éprouver du plaisir à flirter ainsi si elle ne l'avait pas à ce point répugnée.

« Encore un mot que tu utilises en étant trop habillé. » Dit-elle.

Il voyait que son regard revenait souvent à sa blessure. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise de soi. Des siècles d'expérience avaient tout de même leur avantage.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

_ Il paraît que c'est ton anniversaire, feignit-il d'ignorer.

_ Exact, sourit-elle en se remettant à tournoyer autour de lui.

_ Et je suis ton cadeau ?

_ Encore exact. N'est-ce pas… attentionné ? » Roucoula-t-elle juste derrière lui.

Il tressaillit et serra les poings, le désir lui brûlant le ventre.

Elle remarqua son frisson et éclata d'un petit rire mélodieux.

Il en aurait hurlé.

« Te dégoûterais-je, par hasard ? ronronna-t-elle encore.

_ Je trouve que c'est un cadeau empoisonné. » Répondit-il en revenant à sa question initiale.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le toisa avec hauteur et surprise. Ses pieds touchaient presque ceux de la jeune fille. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Elle était donc entièrement nue sous son peignoir, elle ne lui avait pas menti.

« Tu te sous-estimes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Au contraire. Je surestime les sentiments que ton amoureux a pour toi.

_ Demetri n'est pas mon amoureux, siffla-t-elle.

_ Ah bon ? la nargua-t-il, pourtant ce qu'il nourrit pour toi est assez fort.

_ Peut-être. Mais ce n'est certainement pas partagé.

_ N'as-tu pas couché avec lui tout à l'heure ? »

Il serra les mâchoires et maudit la jalousie qui couvait sous ses mots.

Jane sourit une nouvelle fois, visiblement satisfaite de la tournure de leur conversation.

Elle refit le tour de sa chaise et souffla à son oreille droite :

« Coucher n'est pas faire l'amour. »

Puis elle s'éloigna à nouveau.

Jake n'en pouvait plus de ne pas l'avoir en permanence dans son champ de vision. Il se leva et se planta devant le petit âtre vide, la toisant avec froideur. Le monstre en lui se mit à rugir et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras l'envahit.

Il voulait la toucher, la caresser. La mordre, la blesser, la violenter.

« Déshabille-toi. » Lui souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Il aurait pu avoir un sourire condescendant. A la place de ça, il la provoqua :

« Viens le faire si tu es si pressée. »

Jane plissa les yeux, une nouvelle fois insatisfaite.

Non seulement il ne lui avait pas souhaité un bon anniversaire, même de façon ironique – elle avait tout de même 1220 ans aujourd'hui ! – mais il se mettait à lui donner des ordres.

Ce n'était pas elle le clébard, mais lui. Et un clébard fort appétissant.

Elle coula un regard vers son t-shirt noir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau et se fit violence pour ne pas céder à sa requête et venir le lui arracher. Il était déchiré au niveau du col et de la taille et elle aperçut son grain de peau. Il avait l'air si chaud… Si délicieusement vivant.

Elle avala une nouvelle coulée de venin et observa les muscles de ses cuisses. Il était musculeux. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait un adversaire digne d'elle.

Il croisa les bras en travers son torse, faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras et elle le sentit une nouvelle fois. Ce lien. Cette alchimie qui la poussait vers lui.

Il bougea sur sa gauche et instinctivement, elle reprit sa marche prédatrice autour de la pièce.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il avait viscéralement envie de quelque chose mais elle voyait surtout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle sourit. Tant mieux… Elle voulait s'amuser un peu.

« Déshabille-toi. » Répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et amusé.

« Alzheimer te guetterait-il ? Tu commences à radoter, dit-il.

_ Et toi, tu commences à jouer trop dangereusement avec ma bonne volonté.

_ Je ne te cèderai pas. A moins que tu n'enlèves ton peignoir. »

Il commença à jouer avec le bas de son t-shirt, la provoquant, attendant un geste de sa part.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement malencontreux, son regard rivé sur ses doigts forts.

Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui céder pour cette requête c'est elle qui finirait par gagner la partie.

Avec lenteur, elle défit le nœud de sa ceinture.

Le regard de Jacob devint plus sombre et ses mâchoires se contractèrent tandis qu'il observait la peau dévoilée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son intimité totalement imberbe et se détournèrent.

« Tu as vraiment tout d'une gamine. » Marmonna-t-il en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

La gorge de la vampire s'assécha alors qu'elle le toisait à son tour sans vergogne. Elle sentit une langueur l'engourdir et se rapprocha de lui à le frôler sans s'en rendre compte. Elle allait tendre la main vers son ventre plat et contracté quand il lui saisit le poignet.

Elle émit un feulement et lui lança un regard assassin.

De quel droit s'autorisait-il à la toucher le premier ?

Il était grand, définitivement trop grand pour elle.

Elle le remarqua quand elle dût pencher la tête en arrière pour soutenir son regard. Elle se sentit soudain vulnérable face à sa force et sa virilité.

Son odeur ne l'assaillait plus, seuls ses sens la tourmentaient. Ses sens, et ce sentiment étrange d'être vivante pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Il resserra sa poigne autour de son poignet et posa son autre main à l'endroit où son cœur avait un jour battu. Il plissa les yeux et la bouche en ne sentant aucun battement cardiaque.

Elle le toisa avec mépris, le provoquant d'aller plus loin.

Ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de son peignoir et effleurèrent son sein gauche.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Il caressa un instant le mamelon, soupesa le globe de chair froide.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas.

Il tâtonna ensuite ses côtes, s'arrêta sur sa hanche, testa la texture de sa peau de marbre comme s'il tentait de la réchauffer, longea paresseusement son bas-ventre.

Elle ne fit aucun geste.

_Pom pom. Pom pom. Pom pom._

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et s'abandonna au rythme des battements de son cœur plus rapides.

Il était excité… et elle l'était de plus en plus.

Sa peau était brûlante, son toucher ensorcelant. Elle avait envie… tellement envie… qu'il partage sa force avec elle. Qu'il déchaîne la passion. Il enveloppa son mont de Vénus de sa main moite et elle l'expulsa contre le mur, cinq mètres derrière lui. Le choc fit résonner un bruit sourd et elle entendit son cœur battre encore plus vite.

_Pom pom. Pom pom. Pom pom._

Il lui lança un regard noir à son tour, plein de mépris et de défi. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes de gestes rageurs et saccadés des pieds et s'attaqua à son ceinturon.

La chaleur du désir embrasa un peu plus son bas-ventre et elle le regarda faire, hypnotisée.

Il enleva son pantalon et dévoila un boxer noir déformé par une imposante érection.

Elle déglutit et grogna. Puis elle laissa tomber son peignoir dans un bruissement de tissus.

Le regard de Jake la parcourut tout entière, voilé, et s'accrocha au sien.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Elle se précipita tout à coup sur lui et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un grognement animal. Il tira sur ses longs cheveux blonds et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche en meurtrissant son sein gauche. Elle se sentit électrisée. Il la souleva soudain et l'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui. La violence du choc lui fit échapper un lourd gémissement de plaisir et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il gémit à son tour en posant ses grandes mains sur ses cuisses froides, les caressant avec brutalité, pétrissant ses fesses, se frottant impudiquement contre elle.

Elle le repoussa violemment, sentant monter trop rapidement le plaisir en elle et il trébucha en arrière, la bouche rouge, gonflée et humide, le regard dur et brillant. Elle sourit narquoisement et ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger. Elle se jeta sur lui, le renversant au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille.

Il poussa ses hanches vers elle et la renversa à son tour, prenant ainsi le dessus.

Elle le gifla et profita de sa surprise pour se redresser.

Il effleura à peine sa joue endolorie et se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche. Elle essaya à nouveau de le renverser tandis que sa langue bataillait sauvagement avec la sienne mais ne réussit qu'à le mettre en position assise. D'un geste assuré, Jake l'attira à lui et elle enserra sa taille de ses genoux.

Il tira sur ses cheveux quand elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et lui jeta un regard hargneux. Il tentait de lui cacher que sa respiration était hachée mais c'était peine perdue compte tenu de ses battements cardiaques affolés. Il lui tourna durement la tête et embrassa la peau glacée de son cou.

Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et ondula sensuellement des hanches sur son érection, enveloppée de sensations de plus en plus intenses. Il étouffa un juron et la propulsa contre l'âtre de la cheminée. Le marbre noir du montant se craquela et un morceau tomba sous l'impact. Elle le regarda à ses pieds et esquissa un rictus.

« Eh bien… On ne peut pas dire que tu fasses les choses à moitié. » Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais se releva et enleva son boxer tout en marchant vers elle, révélant son érection, son regard verrouillé au sien.

Le rictus de la jeune fille s'évapora et elle s'élança sur lui.

Il esquiva son crochet du droit mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le gauche qui l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire. Il riposta en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes qui la fit grimacer et elle griffa vivement son pectoral gauche, faisant perler du sang sur sa peau.

Un grognement affamé sortit de la gorge de la vampire mais il empoigna ses cheveux et écrasa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle ne gouterait pas son sang. Pas encore. Il voulait d'abord jouer avec elle.

Elle lui envoya un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre. Il la lâcha brusquement et se plia en deux, poussant un rugissement de douleur.

La vampire rit sous cape et s'écarta de lui dans un léger souffle.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes et sa vue se brouilla un instant. La chienne ! Elle allait le lui payer. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle se tenait à son opposé. Il s'élança vers elle mais elle lui échappa en virevoltant.

Elle s'autorisa un nouveau rire, moqueur, cette fois.

« Atteint dans sa virilité ? » Chantonna-t-elle.

Elle passa à nouveau à côté de lui mais cette fois il l'attrapa.

Elle tenta bien de se débattre mais il la tenait fermement contre lui et elle ne fit que coller un peu plus sa peau à la sienne.

Le contraste était saisissant. Il était tellement brûlant que la peau de la vampire en devenait presque tiède.

Elle le griffa cette fois sur la joue et porta son regard sur son pectoral gauche où elle l'avait blessé un moment avant.

« Je guéris très vite, siffla-t-il sans quitter ses yeux rouges des siens.

_ Tu as retrouvé ta langue ? fit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Juste momentanément. Je vais bientôt à nouveau la perdre dans ta bouche. »

Jane entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer narquoisement mais il l'embrassa avant. Elle planta ses ongles dans la nuque du loup et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il la souleva et l'écrasa contre le montant de la cheminée. Un autre morceau de marbre tomba. Elle recommença à onduler contre lui, voulant déchaîner son désir quand il la pénétra soudain d'un habile coup de rein.

Elle se figea et ouvrit les yeux, leurs lèvres toujours unies.

Il s'était immobilisé et attendait une réaction de sa part… qui ne vint pas.

Elle était terriblement étroite et tiède à l'intérieur. C'était… incroyablement bon. Grisant. Presque parfait.

Il commença par bouger des hanches et elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui, plantant plus profondément ses ongles dans sa nuque.

Il jubila quand son regard rouge s'assombrit.

Il bougea à nouveau en elle et parsema sa gorge glacée et offerte de milliers de petits baisers, laissant son instinct prendre le dessus. Il la sentit frémir. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant et il bougea de plus en plus vite.

La phase finale de son plan approchait.

Alors que les vagues du plaisir commençaient à le submerger, il ferma les yeux et accéléra ses coups de boutoir. Son cœur allait exploser.

Et pendant qu'elle tentait de retenir ses petits cris, il se dit qu'il avait gagné. Et qu'elle avait perdu.

Jane resserra encore plus fort ses jambes autour de sa taille et ondula en rythme avec ses coups de rein. Elle le laisserait gagner cette première manche, c'était à présent indubitable mais elle gagnerait la partie. Elle plissa un peu plus ses yeux fermés et pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça.

C'était enivrant.

C'était divin.

_Il_ était divin.

Il fit courir sa langue sur sa gorge et s'arrêta sur la vieille morsure d'Aro qu'il se mit à suçoter. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Un fabuleux orgasme la terrassa sur le champ et elle mordit tout à coup la jugulaire offerte à sa bouche.

Elle le sentit se tendre et commença à boire avidement le sang alors qu'elle ondulait toujours sur lui pour le conduire à la jouissance.

Juste quelques secondes.

Assez pour les étourdir.

Il avait un sang délicieux, épais et brûlant sur sa langue.

Il se mit à trembler et tomba lourdement sur le sol alors qu'elle sentait sa semence brûlante se répandre en elle.

Elle frissonna mais continua à boire.

Juste quelques secondes.

C'était son meilleur anniversaire et il était le plus beau de ses cadeaux avec le collier de sa mère. Il aurait presque pu avoir l'honneur d'être transformé par elle et qui sait… peut-être devenir son compagnon.

Du sang chaud coula à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle agrandit la bouche, avide.

Juste quelques secondes.

Et elle s'arracherait à son cou.

Il la laissait étrangement faire et elle se demanda un instant pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de se soumettre à elle. Il lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus.

Elle avait encore envie de lui. Désespérément. De lui et de son sang merveilleusement chaud et enivrant.

Elle se força à boire plus lentement pour savourer et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Elle se sentit s'engourdir mais refusa de quitter le cou offert, voulant s'enivrer encore un peu plus, incapable de s'arracher encore à lui. Ses doigts survolèrent les muscles épais de ses bras et voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'autorisa à toucher délicatement sa paume entrouverte. Elle s'émerveilla du contraste de leur peau et ficha presque sa main dans la sienne. Il ne bougea toujours pas.

Le sang, qu'elle n'avalait plus, coula doucement entre son torse et sa poitrine collés l'un à l'autre.

Elle se concentra alors sur ses battements cardiaques.

Juste quelques secondes.

Il n'y en avait plus.

Jane se détacha violemment de la jugulaire et tituba à reculons, ses yeux brouillés fixés sur le corps inerte.

Son estomac commença à la brûler et elle eut la nausée.

Il avait les yeux ouverts, les lèvres encore humides de leurs baisers passionnés et un étrange rictus… Comme s'il était content de lui. Comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose… et qu'elle avait perdu.

Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait ses 1220 ans.

Elle avait prié sa mère, eu un magnifique présent d'Aro, elle avait connu la fin de ses illusions, avait couché avec Demetri pour le somptueux cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, avait fait l'amour avec un loup.

Elle eut une violente toux et du sang reflua dans sa bouche.

Elle se rappela une scène terrible qu'elle avait déjà vécue plus de 1000 ans auparavant. Sa mère, pâle comme la mort, étendue sur son lit, secouée de spasmes et de vomissures ensanglantées…

Aujourd'hui, elle quittait définitivement le néant.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet état, entre la vie et la mort. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ne pas pouvoir nommer ce qu'elle était réellement, une morte ou une vivante.

Elle pensa à son frère, eut une autre toux et le sang se mit à couler doucement sur son menton. Il était chaud et étrangement pâteux. Il avait perdu toute sa saveur. Elle avait l'impression de refluer… du poison. Et tout à coup, alors que ses yeux secs et brouillés rencontraient pour la dernière fois ceux du loup, elle se rappela enfin ce qu'Aro lui avait dit avant de l'envoyer la première fois aux États-Unis. Ces mots, qui la hantèrent, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouille définitivement :

« Les loups ont une particularité. Ils s'imprègnent. Dès qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur, ils font tout pour l'avoir. Fais bien attention à toi car un augure m'a délivré un drôle de message te concernant. Si tu te sens attirée par l'un d'eux, dis-le-moi et je ne t'y enverrai plus. Car nos espèces ne peuvent s'unir. Le plaisir qu'il pourrait te procurer serait tel… qu'il serait ta perte et te tuerait. »

* * *

_J'ai aimé imaginé ce monde, être à la fois proche des persos d'origine et dévoiler ma propre vision d'eux et surtout décrire trois relations différentes dans une seule et même histoire, même si la fin n'est pas joyeuse, je ne pouvais l'imaginer autrement... Encore merci !_

* * *

** (1) : **Laurent de Médicis dit Laurent le Magnifique ( 1449-1492 ), homme d'Etat florentin et dirigeant _de facto_ de la république florentine durant la Renaissance italienne.

**(2) : **cercueil monoxyle : cercueil sculpté dans un tronc d'arbre utilisé durant l'époque mérovingienne.

**(3) : **le Bleu de France aussi appelé Bleu de Tavernier, diamant bleu extrêmement rare acquis par Louis XIV pour orner la couronne royale. Il figure aujourd'hui sur la Toison d'Or.

**(4) : **Sergueï Vassilievitch Rachmaninov ( 1873- 1943 ), compositeur, pianiste et chef d'orchestre russe. Sa _Rhapsodie_ pour piano date de 1891.

**(5) : **Piotr Illitch Tchaïkovski ( 1840 – 1893 ), compositeur russe. _Le lac des cygnes_ est un ballet en quatre actes sur une musique de Tchaïkovski ( opus 20 ) et un livret de Vladimir Begichev inspiré d'une légende allemande.

**(6) :** Prologue dit par le chœur de la pièce de W. Shakespeare _Roméo et Juliette _(1597).


End file.
